The Vahr
Life Span: The average lifespan of a Vanr is 40 Lerodan years old or 62.2 in Earth years. Average Core Temperature and heart rate: The average core temperature of a Vahr is 106.7°F. Resting heart rate for an adult Vahr is 90-140 beats per second. Mating Traits and Family unit traits: Vahr search for mates from the age of ten (15 in Earth years) to the age of sixteen (24 in earth years) After they find their mate they stay with said mate until death. If separated from their mate for extremely long times a Vahr will go into a deep depression. Up until they find a mate they tend to be rather active in a search but are not sexual with potential mates. Having more than one mate is extremely rare and only occurs in the death of a previous mate. Family units are normally made up of only the parents and the children, grandparents very rarely live with their offspring. Vahr couples typically give birth to two to four children at one time which leave their parents at 13 Lerodan years of age. Reproduction: Reproduction in the Vahr species is almost exactly like human reproduction but still has some differences. Due to the smaller size and the higher temperature and metabolism of the Vahr compared to humans, the gestation period is only six Earth months and five Lerodan months. The Vahr are not able to naturally mate with other species of Lerodas excluding a few select cases where the offspring is infertile. The Vahr stay with one mate and develop an extremely strong bond with one another when they mate. Vahr mothers typically give birth to three to six children which weigh between 2 to 6 lbs. As the children grow they quickly grow to be independent. Females also tend to form groups with other females to help raise children in the early stages. This is why, despite having 2-6 offspring at a time, a Vahr female has two breasts Eyes: The eyes of the Vahr are most commonly an amber color but can be light blue, emerald green, dark red, grey, violet or a mix of any of those colors. Hair: The Vahr generally have black, light red, or blonde hair. Black and red are the most common. Men tend to have a lot of body hair while females have very little. Size: Vahr, which are generally shorter in stature than the other races of Lerodas, stand at 4’11’’-5’6’’ for men and 4’6’’-5’0’’ for women. Despite their smaller size the Vahr tend to be much faster than the other Lerodan races. The pelvis of the Vahr species is slightly more rounded and wider in scale to their human cousins, this trait helps make giving birth a less painful process. The average weight for Vahr is 85-110 (for females) and 125-145 (for males) Mouth: Vahr tend to have small sharp teeth excluding the back teeth, which are similar to human teeth. Ears: The ears of Vahr are pointed with the ears of females being smaller than the ears of males. The ears can be moved in a way which is similar to how dogs move their ears. Neck: Vahr, unlike humans, have a neck “rib cage” in which very small bones act like the rib cage. The top ribs of the neck cage meet at the front of the neck and form a sternum like plate over the trachea. The neck cage primarily serves for protection for the organs in the neck but also causes Vahr vocalization to be able to fluctuate from high to deep based on the location of the lower ribs. These ribs can move up and down and cause vocal rage fluctuations. Vocalization: Vahr can speak while breathing in (causes a rougher sound and is used to express annoyance, anger, or to order) while they can also speak while exhaling which is the normal vocalization process. Skin: The skin of Vahr is usually very pale white and has a glow to it. It is rare to find major blemishes on the skin. Discoloration of the throat will appear near the neck cage in which green, blue, orange or dark red coloration will be on top of each individual rib. Females usually have brighter coloration than males. Males are most commonly a green while females are red. The skin is also doted by luminescent spots. (see bio-luminescence bellow) Bio-luminescence: Both males and females have bio-luminescent streaks, dots, or other designs which display colors based on the mood of the organism. When happy they glow yellow, when angry they glow green, when sad blue, and when sexually aroused they glow red. When they are curious the color changes off and on. Dots go down the spine, sides, forearms, outer side of the legs, tongue, and on the neck. On the neck it is possible for streaks to appear but they are rare. Females have dots that reside around the breasts and on the hip bones and one directly above the genitals. Males have three streaks on each side of their rib cage, which don’t come in contact with one another, and a streak leading up from the genitals to the rib cage. Survenex: One of the most interesting little traits is a small organ called the Survenex in the throat just below the larynx which causes a noise which is very much like the way a cat purrs when the Vahr is feeling strong to medium strength positive emotions. This small organ vibrates slowly and loudly when positive emotions are received but when negative emotions arise it vibrates erratically yet rapidly and in a very harsh tone. When negative emotions are arising the loudness of the noise produced will depend on the power of the emotion. The Survenex is covered by a bone plate which rubs up against the neck ribs when very strong negative emotions arise. The survenex also allows Vahr to make a distress call of sorts which is a vocalization which informs other Vahr of the trouble one is going through. The Saventrex: Perhaps one of the most unique organs the Vahr have, the Saventrex is a small pair of pouch like organs which reside on the side of the neck. These pouches are connected to the mouth via small tubes which end in a sphincter like opening beneath the tongue. The Saventrex was originally used to hold blood of animals which primitive Vahr broke down and filtered and then used the minerals in the blood to supplement their own growth while breaking down viruses and diseases inside of it. The Vahr quickly discovered that when they drank the blood of some animals, which they shared common ancestors with, memories the animal had would transfer to them. These were always memories which were created when extreme feelings of joy, pleasure, fear, anger, or pain. Soon Vahr found it worked with other Vahr as well but there was a addition, the receiver would remember ideas which were valued highly in the owners mind such as religion, love, etc. The Healing Process: When wounded the Vahr produce a cocoon like covering over the wounded area which then hardens into a crystalline bone like structure which releases enzymes to the wound which increases the speed of the healing process greatly. These cocoons tend to be bulbous and severely weaken the Vahr while the healing process takes place because the large strain it puts on the immune system and the thinning effect it causes on blood. The cocoon process starts almost instantly but takes a hour to three to set completely and in its final state it is estimated to be twice as hard as bone. The down fall of the cocoons is the fact that if the Vahr is put in harms way while healing they could easily bleed to death. This is curbed by eating a little more than three times as much food as they normally would while avoiding danger during the healing process (7-10 days for most injuries but can last up to 20 days) The cocoon which is produced over the existing skin will fall off but the scar tissue inside the flesh will always be hard like the cocoon. The cocoons, and the scars left over from it, are a pale white in color. When a bone is broken a harder version of the cocoon will cover the area of the broken bone and the bone itself will be covered to create a natural cast and to set the bone. When the bone heals the cast will soften and fall away but the growth around the bone itself will remain. The Color Red and its Effect on Vahr: Vahr, when looking at objects which are red, see slight “vibrations” in the color which make it appear like movement is occurring in the color, Vahr also feel pleasure when surrounded by red. This is theorized to be a result of the red colored tree leaves which reside in Vanhania and other southern areas, or the red light that is admitted from sexually aroused Vahr. This effect is exaggerated when the Vahr is in the Crimson Dawn where the landscape seems to completely be crimson red. This is usually described to create an ethereal state. Altruism for fellow Vahr and feelings towards other species: The Vahr are well known for their feelings towards others of the same species, especially children, which are to the point of altruism. Yes a Vahr will harm another Vahr but mentally they will not be able to process their act and will search for ways to redeem themselves unless they felt like they did what they did for the good of all Vahr around them. Their actions are guided primarily by a feeling of duty to the species and its survival. Species other than the Vahr are often seen as lesser beings and threats to survival unless they have proven themselves to be worthy equals. Vahr Unity: The Vahr commonly exhibit traits which make them want to be around other Vahr for safety, strength, and an extreme form of community. There are many Vahr states but due to these traits and the desire to be a unified force the Vahr states remain unified under the land first settled by the Vahr. The only thing which would cause a split in the unity would be separate ideals on what is best for the species on a large scale. A few can disagree without conflict but on a large scale it tends to turn into a bloodbath. In areas where they are in unsafe locations they tend to mass together and continue to consider themselves part of the Vahr nations. Thanks to this it is not common to see Vahr specific neighborhoods in foreign cities. The Vahr tend to have a untrustworthy outlook towards anyone who is not Vahr and will, in extreme cases, refuse to interact with said outsiders. Swarm Mentality: The Vahr instinctively try to work together on many things which they think helps them as a whole. In the past they used this for hunting and protecting themselves against predators. In war they tend to use large squads which use this trait to protect what they need and attack the enemy in massive ambushes. The Vahr do this because one on one they would not stand up well to enemies who attack them so their only chance to survive is to stand together. 'Vehlanic:' The Vehlanic is a pair of small muscle covered flexible vertebrae like systems that connect to the sides of the neck cage from beneath the ear to neck base and hang down 18.5 inches (for adult males) or 16 inches (for adult females). These have bioluminescent dots which go down on both sides and are the same color as the neck coloration. The Vehlanic tentacles were used in fighting other creatures, primarily wolves, which would go for the neck. The Vehlanic tentacles would be used to grab the animals jaw and pry it open until it breaks. The Vehlanic tentacles are the only part of the Vahr which will regenerate if lost. The body keeps a “memory of where the damage was done and the regenerated tentacle will be stronger where it was damaged due to the healing process. Development: Category:Life